


Fun in the Velvet Room

by M (M935694)



Series: M's Persona Stories [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, F/F, Guillotine, Guro, Hanging, Snuff, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Having watched the show that Mitsuru and the others have put up, Elizabeth decides she wants to kill herself for fun. Margaret and Marie join her in that.
Relationships: Elizabeth/Margaret (Persona Series), Elizabeth/Margaret/Marie (Persona Series)
Series: M's Persona Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654384
Kudos: 2





	Fun in the Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> At the start, Elizabeth's watching the events of Gekkukoan High-School Reunion ^^

Elizabeth watched the screen with increased interest. She was sitting on a couch in the Velvet Room, and the screen was showing her the body of Aigis as it was being used by some man. Her gloves were laid out next to her, and one of her hands was buried beneath her dress. She was moaning as she used the hand to touch herself.  
“Hello, sister. What are you doing?” Margaret, Elizabeth’s sister, asked her the question as she suddenly appeared next to her on the couch.  
“One of our old guests just committed suicide along with a few of her friends, and I’ve been watching them. It proved to be quite… entertaining.” She answered without stopping the rapid movement with her hand.  
“I see. Do you also wish to do so?” Margaret asked her sister, and when she received a nod in response, she smiled at her. “Then I’ll be joining you in that.”

“Thank you, sister. But before we start, there’s something else we have to do.” As Elizabeth said that, she stood up from the couch and pulled the hand out of her pussy. She gently placed her hat on the couch, then bent over and grabbed the hem of her blue dress. She pulled it upwards, and she quickly took it off. As she was pulling it up, both her wet pussy and her moderately sized breasts were revealed since she wore no underwear. Then she sat back down and pulled the blue knee-high boots off. She put the clothes down on the couch, completely naked except for her blue hat which she put back on.  
“Why are you taking your clothes off?” Margaret asked her, unfazed by her sister’s sudden nudity. “The girls I’ve been watching did so too, and I want this to be similar to what they did.” Elizabeth replied, and Margaret smiled again. “I shall undress too then.” She undid the belt of her high-cut blue dress, then pulled the dress upwards. She kicked the high heels off her feet as she did, and she put the dress over her sister’s clothes after she got it off. She sat down and took her black tights off, then looked at her sister. “Are we going to get started now?”

Elizabeth didn’t answer her. She sized up her sister’s breasts, noting with satisfaction that hers were still a bit bigger, then moved her eyes down to Margaret’s snatch, confirming her sister still wore no underwear. She then moved closer to her, and placed the hand that was already stained with her juices over Margaret’s pussy. She moved her face closer to her sister’s and leaned in for a kiss, but Margaret stopped her with her hand.  
“Why are you doing that? Weren’t we supposed to kill ourselves now?” She asked with genuine curiosity in her voice. She knew her sister used her to indulge in her lust, and although she didn’t feel that way about her, she had no problem in letting her do it.  
“They did so too, and I want to do what they did.” Elizabeth told her sister as her fingers entered her sister’s pussy. Margaret removed her hand then, and leaned her head so that their mouths met. Her hands went towards Elizabeth’s pussy as well. She did this enough times already to know exactly how to pleasure her sister well.

Her fingers went straight towards Elizabeth’s clitoris, and the short-haired sister moaned with great pleasure as Margaret stimulated it. Elizabeth moved her second hand to do the same, with both her hands focused on bringing pleasure to her sister. Margaret couldn’t help but moan, dropping her calm composure for a moment. No matter how many times Elizabeth did that, she never failed in bringing that reaction from her.  
Elizabeth’s hands moved far faster than usual today, and Margaret realized just how aroused her sister was by what she had been watching when she walked in on her. She had troubles thinking of another occasion when she was like that – and her tongue seemed more eager than usual as well as Elizabeth pushed it inside her mouth. With the speed and sheer ferociousness of her hands, Elizabeth managed to bring her sister to coming in a lot shorter time than usual. Margaret’s composure broke again as she felt the orgasm going through her body. She howled in pleasure as she broke away from the kiss and tilted her face upwards.  
Elizabeth removed her hands from Margaret’s pussy, and since Margaret was working on pleasuring her with her hand, Elizabeth put her hands over her breasts, working on further stimulating herself. The additional stimulation, and also Margaret increasing the speed of her hand, quickly brought the younger sister over her edge. As Elizabeth’s orgasm rocked through her body, Margaret removed her hand from her sister’s pussy and moved it towards her mouth, licking her juices off her fingers.

Margaret waited for Elizabeth to calm down, then asked in her perfectly calm voice: “Are we going to kill ourselves now?” Elizabeth’s face fired up as she nodded. “Who is going to die first?” Margaret followed up with another question. Elizabeth stood up and walked to the round table in the middle of the room, and showed her the usual deck of the Tarot cards that their master used for divination. Elizabeth shuffled the deck, then handed it to her sister who walked up to the table as well.  
“They will decide our fate – we will uncover cards until one of ours’ comes up.” Margaret shuffled the deck again, then put it back down on the table. The sisters took turns drawing cards, waiting for either The Empress or The Fool to appear. They quickly worked through most of the deck, leaving only a couple cards before The Empress finally appeared.  
“It seems I will go first.” Margaret commented as Elizabeth ran off excitedly. The older sister waited for Elizabeth to return, and soon she did – with a gallows and a guillotine floating behind her. “Which one do you want?” Elizabeth asked her as she set the twin instruments of death facing each other with a little space in between them.  
“I think I will take the guillotine. It just seems more fitting to me.” Margaret replied as she walked over to where her sister set up the guillotine.

She walked to the spot usually reserved for the executed Personas, and dropped to her knees. She moved her head through the hole, and used one of her hands to move her long hair out of it, so that the blade wouldn’t cut it. Elizabeth walked over to her with a few chains, and wrapped them around her sister’s body, forcing the cold metal to hold her firmly in place. The chains dug into Margaret’s skin, and she was forced to wait as Elizabeth tightened the chains with a sadistic grin on her face. Her sister tied them around her feet, binding them together, as well as forcing her arms against the side of her torso, while another pair connected her to the base of the guillotine, stabilizing her body completely. Margaret was still able to move her head a bit, but since the stocks cut off her view backwards, she could only ask for her sister to hurry up. However, she didn’t do it – she knew that Elizabeth was having fun now, so she let her continue.  
Eventually Elizabeth decided it was enough, and walked back to the front of the guillotine. Margaret looked at her, and was glad to see that Elizabeth’s hand was set at the lever now. The older sister smiled brightly at Elizabeth, wanting her face to stay smiling after her head was cut off. She felt shiver of fear as she saw her pull the lever. The fraction of the second that it took for the angled blue blade to slide down later, she felt bliss as her head was separated from the rest of her body. Margaret’s head fell into a blue-colored box. Her body remained in its’ kneeling position, supported by the chains – not that it didn’t twitch against them, but Elizabeth made sure it’d stay still.  
Elizabeth herself didn’t stand still, though. She ran over to the box, and pulled Margaret’s head out. She rose it to her face so that their golden eyes met, and kissed the head on the lips. Margaret kissed her back weakly, but her consciousness couldn’t stay there for much longer. When Elizabeth broke away, Margaret was already gone. As Elizabeth realized that, she pulled the head towards her chest, staining her breasts with blood as she hugged it tightly. “Thank you for doing this, sister.” Elizabeth spoke during the hug.

When she was done hugging it, Elizabeth mounted the head on the lever for the guillotine so that it faced the gallows, then turned towards them herself. Just as she was to walk towards them, she felt a surge of energy going through the room. She knew it marked the arrival of someone powerful. She walked towards the middle of the room instead, and because of that she was able to see who it was right away.  
“Hi, Elizabeth! I was feeling a bit nostalgic today, so I decided I’d come and visit.” Marie greeted her in a cheerful voice as she looked around the room.  
“Is that why you’re also wearing your old uniform?” Elizabeth asked her with a smile – while she wasn’t expecting the goddess-in-human-form to drop by, she liked her – and since her sister’s execution aroused her again, she was also happy to have another person to play with.  
“Yes, that’s right. But why are you naked? And what’s up with the blood on your chest? Where’s Margaret, anyways?” Marie responded with a flurry of questions, a bit flustered by Elizabeth’s appearance.  
“A girl that was our guest in the past committed suicide along with some of her friends. I’ve been watching them and decided it’d be fun to try it out, and Margaret decided to join me. That’s her blood on my chest, as she’d already died. We’re both naked because the girls I watched were naked as they died too.” Elizabeth answered Marie as she got closer to her.  
“I see. I picked a good day to visit, then.” Marie answered as her mind considered the idea of joining in. It didn’t take her long to decide to do so, but she also decided not to tell Elizabeth about it. Instead, she simply started to strip out of her clothes. She undid the buttons of her sleeveless white shirt and pulled it away, revealing that she also wore no bra today. Elizabeth noted with a bit of frustration that Marie’s breasts were bigger than hers, but her eyes still followed the moves of Marie’s hands as she continued to undress. The belt and tie quickly came off, and she pulled her red checkered skirt down her legs, that were still covered in black-and-white stockings, squatting down as she did. She decided to keep the stockings on, along with her high boots and her black-red fingerless gloves that reached nearly to her shoulders, since it’d be too much of a hassle taking them off.

As Marie stood up, Elizabeth was already next to her. The Velvet attendant was already aroused by her sister’s death, but watching Marie undress only made her more aroused. Since the visitor wore no panties, Elizabeth’s hand was already reaching for Marie’s pussy. Just as Elizabeth’s fingers touched her, Marie’s hand latched onto Elizabeth’s wrist.  
“I told you this already – if I want to have sex with you, I’ll tell you!” Marie snapped angrily at Elizabeth, but she didn’t want to hear any of that. With a snap of her hand, Elizabeth cast an aphrodisiac spell on her. Just before Marie’s mind became clouded by lust, she thought that she really should have seen that coming, with Elizabeth doing this a few times she visited them.  
As the spell started working on Marie, she let go of Elizabeth’s hand, which almost immediately went inside her already wet pussy, and instead moved it to repay the favor. But as her fingers entered Elizabeth’s pussy, the platinum-haired woman realized she wanted something more firm inside her. With another snap of her hand, she conjured a blue-colored double-sided dildo. She shoved it inside her, and laid down on the couch. Marie’s lust-filled mind made her climb onto her, and she slammed onto the dildo, taking it inside her pussy.

The two women continued to use the dildo for a couple more minutes, with lots of moans coming from both as they continued to ride it out to their orgasms. As Elizabeth started to near her orgasm, she realized that if Marie wanted to also kill herself, there wasn’t a device ready for her. But what should she bring over for her? The options appeared in her mind one by one, with each accompanied by an image of Marie killed. The images flashing before her eyes were enough to bring her to her orgasm, and she came, with her hips shaking heavily underneath Marie.  
The black haired goddess came as well shortly after, with the orgasm freeing her from the aphrodisiac spell. She was glad that she at least could feel the pleasure as herself. Still, she was annoyed by what Elizabeth did, and some payback seemed appropriate. She had just the perfect idea for that, too. With a quick punch to her face, she stunned Elizabeth for a moment, called out: “StupidmoronIhateyou!” then she jumped free from her and ran off towards the gallows.  
“Y’know, I didn’t expect you to do that even after I asked you to stop doing that. Because of that, I decided I needed to trouble you in return. And using this noose you had prepared for yourself is a perfect way to do it. Maybe this will make you act less impulsive?” With that, Marie pulled the lever and the blue wooden trapdoor opened, letting her fall so that she and Elizabeth were almost on the same level, with her feet stopping just a couple inches above the ground.

The rope immediately dug into her neck, restricting the access of oxygen to her lungs. Whatever air she had in there was used up almost immediately, and a wave of pain coming from her chest hit her. She didn’t expect it to be this painful, and with each moment the pain increased. Marie’s face turned red as she started wildly kicking out with her legs, in a futile effort of trying to reach the ground. Her hands moved towards the noose, but they couldn’t help her at all. Her eyes darted towards Elizabeth, who was watching her every move and twitch. Her muscles were now spasming without her control, and her tongue extended past her open lips, with drool leaking from her mouth. Similarly, her bladder also released, and piss ran down her long legs, leaving a yellow stain across her stockings and over her black boots.  
Her kicks were starting to die down, and her hands also went limp, dropping down from her neck. Elizabeth’s eyes locked with her green ones as the spark of life slowly faded away from them. Her body’s swings came to a stop, and Elizabeth walked over to confirm if she was dead. She bent forward a bit to fit underneath the gallows, and grabbed Marie’s wrist. No pulse confirmed what Elizabeth already knew – that Marie was dead.  
“Thanks for the show, Marie. As much as I enjoyed watching you hang, you were successful in annoying me as well.” Elizabeth chuckled as she said that. “Now, how can I kill myself so I can join you?” She asked out loud even though she was the only one left alive. However, she also knew her sister and Marie were watching her, so she looked around trying to figure out what to do.

As there was nothing she could use in sight, and bringing another device over would take too long for her liking, Elizabeth reached into her memories. As she watched the deaths she already witnessed today, Aigis’s and Fuuka’s death stood out to her – they both used a simple knife to do it. With the robotic girl being the person she was closest to outside of the Velvet Room, she decided she’d use a knife to kill herself too. With a quick snap of her hand, she conjured a knife with a blue handle.

She walked to the spot between the guillotine and the gallows, next to the lever with Margaret’s head on it. She turned towards it, and moved the knife close to her neck, to the left of it. She pulled the knife towards herself, cutting through her throat all the way to the bone. She then moved the knife to the right, cutting her throat fully open.  
Blood started pouring out of her wound, but Elizabeth wasn’t done yet. Her blood poured over her chest, covering the already dry blood of her sister. She was still in control of her body, and she fought hard against the loss of blood and the lack of oxygen coming to her brain. She used some of her magic to help herself persist a bit more.  
Her hands were shaking at this point, but she ignored it and moved the knife so that the tip was between the bottoms of her breasts. Elizabeth grabbed the knife with both hands to help stabilize it. She tried to line it up with her heart as well as she could, then plunged the knife in. As she did, her muscles finally gave out and she fell to her knees, lining her head up with her sister’s.  
Her hands released their hold on the knife, falling limply to both sides of her body. With whatever strength she had remaining, she forced her body to lean forwards, with her head resting against Margaret’s. Elizabeth’s lips lined up with her sister’s, and Elizabeth kissed her sister for the final time. With that, her soul left her body.

\----  
The two siblings and their guest were back on the couch. As Margaret was the first to die, she was also the first to return, and so she cleaned most of the room up before the other two came back. All the blood was gone, as were the gallows and the guillotine. She also cleaned the blood from the bodies, lining them all together in one spot. She took her head, and sliced Elizabeth’s off too, then placed both heads on the table in front of the couch. She then briefly considered putting her clothes back on – but since Marie came to visit, she decided against it – she was sure she would then have to undress again anyways. When Marie came back, she greeted her calmly.  
“That idiot forced herself on me again!” Marie shouted angrily, though her heart wasn’t really in it. Margaret simply gave her a warm smile in return – she knew her sister did that sometimes. Marie also calmed down, and when Elizabeth also returned she came back to her sister and Marie having a friendly conversation.  
Elizabeth’s eyes flashed up as she saw the two heads on the table, and she walked and checked her head with fascination. Eventually, she put it back down and took her hat from it. She put it on her head where it belonged, then looked back towards the two other girls. They seemed to be done talking, so she decided she could step in.  
“Wanna have sex again?” Elizabeth asked Marie with a playful smile, and Marie sighed in response. “You never change, do you?” Marie commented while shaking her head, then smiled brightly in return. “…Whatever. Let’s have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> No twins in this one because at the time of writing it, I wasn't comfortable with writing about lolis


End file.
